v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Geass
Geass is a supernatural ability that a multitude of people in the V2 Chronicles universe are known to possess. While the specifics of Geass are often vague (in particular how the power is gained or inherited in the first place), two constants about Geass is that it A.) manifests differently in each individual, and B.) is invariably a power that directly affects a person's mind and/or nervous system, which differentiates it from more "standard" magical powers, like the power of Persona or the power of the Code. Geass Users A "Geass User" is, simply, a person who can wield and possess the power of Geass. Geass Users can be identified by the distinctive Geass sigil appearing in one, or both, of their eyes upon activation. Here is a list of known Geass Users and the power(s) their Geass allotts them. V2 Chronicles Part I: Vincent Five Tina Lockhart's Geass Tina's Geass is the first Geass ever properly shown to the audience, and is our introduction to the concept of Geass as a whole. Her Geass allows her to control the body of another person, like a puppet-master. Her Geass does not require direct eye contact for the power to take control of the target - however, she needs to be directly looking at them in the flesh (controlling someone by looking at them through a camera or computer will not work) and she seems to have difficulty controlling two people at the exact same time unless she has them perform the same action, like forcing Candy and Saffron to hold guns against their own heads. When Geassing Obi-Wan, Grievous, and Dooku, she had to order them around one at a time instead of as a collective whole. If distracted or overwhelmed, the hold that Tina has on her targets can be broken. Tina's Geass is a neon shade of pink, and it manifests in her right eye. Yuri Mobius' Geass Yuri's Geass grants him the power of exceptional auditory perception. Upon activation of his Geass, Yuri's perception of sound heightens considerably, which allows him to detect even the faintest of sounds, hear voices through physical obstacles like walls or doors, and adequately discern even the most faintest, most unintelligible audio. Yuri often uses his Geass for reconnaissance and espionage, or to warn his allies of approaching enemies and attacks. Prolonged usage can and will overwhelm Yuri, though it is unknown if his Geass can cause any permanent physical damage. Yuri's Geass is a typical rich red Geass color, and it manifests in his left eye. Serena's Geass Serena's Geass grants her the power of emotional influence - more specifically, her Geass allows her to put others in the same emotional state she is in upon activation. For example, if she were angry upon activation of her Geass, then anyone caught in the Geass' vicinity would feel angry as well, though perhaps not for the same reasons necessarily. The most notable and famous use of this Geass was Serena's usage of it to inspire and impassion the downtrodden, exhausted Ramona Valley Resistance during The Battle of Ramona Valley, an action that arguably changed the tide of battle completely. Serena's Geass is an amethyst shade of purple, and it manifests in her right eye. Oney's Geass Oney's Geass grants him the power to "dig up dirt" on other people, gaining him access to information about others he wouldn't normally have access to unless directly told. This is usually done for the purpose of intel gathering or the discovery of tightly-kept secrets - sometimes, it is used for blackmail. It does not require direct eye contact - the radius of effect it has is unknown. Oney's Geass is the typical rich red Geass color, and it manifests in his left eye. Lily's Geass Lily's Geass is one of the more mysterious Geass powers in the series. It seems to grant her the power of extraordinary, inhuman reflexes when under intense stress, or if a fierce, defensive impulse to protect her friends and family catches her off guard. Both emotional states seem to function as proper activators. It is revealed by Venomous that it was a prototype Geass that he wasn't able to finish implementing into her, which explains why Lily is usually unable to properly activate herself. The first time it flared to life was completely involuntary, and took her by surprise after the fact - when Allison Freeland had been shot down by Knack, it sprang to life for the first time. Lily's Geass is a strong shade of orange, and it manifests in her left eye. Kevin's Geass Kevin's Geass is perhaps the vaguest Geass power in the entire series. It granted him the ability to foil the schemes of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, though the exact specifics of how this power functioned are completely unknown. It is also the only Geass in the series that is never actually used onscreen - though Kevin showed off the sigil in his right eye, he claimed that he didn't even need to use the power because he was just that smart. Kevin's Geass was a typical Geass red color and manifested in his right eye. V2 Chronicles Part 2: Akasha Stella's Geass Stella's Geass grants her the power to make herself appear invisible in another person's cognition. She does not actually turn invisible - the Vincent Five discover this after seeing that they could see her perfectly fine through the cameras of Hana's Charlotte, even though she appeared invisible to them otherwise. Rather, she completely alters a person's perception of her and tricks their mind into believing she's invisible. Stella's Geass generally does not work on a camera feed (because it has no mind to alter), minus exactly one situation where she was able to appear invisible on Diablon's unfinished and sloppy display. Her Geass does not work on robots, but it works on cyborgs and androids with at least partially-human brains. It is entirely possible that she can trick a camera if there is frame lag or a delay of some kind, but this has yet to be demonstrated. Stella's Geass is a royal shade of blue, and it manifests in her right eye. Lorenzo's Geass Lorenzo's Geass grants him the power to cast overwhelmingly real illusions into the mind of the recipient. The target's brain will be forcibly rewired into whatever Lorenzo wants them to believe is presently happening. Lorenzo can manipulate what they hear, see, and even feel (tangibly and emotionally), although Lorenzo's Geass works best when the illusion he wants to cast is supported by what is presently happening in reality. For example - during Lorenzo's invasion of the GUN-controlled Gaian Ruins, he Geassed two GUN soldiers and made them believe that they were enemies on opposite terrorist teams; their subsequent fighting and shooting at one another lent some audible credence to the illusion he cast on a nearby GUN soldier, wherein he made her believe that they were under attack by radical Gaian terrorists. Lorenzo can also change his own appearance in the target's mind, by either casting the illusion of a figure he imagined in his mind, or by cleverly tricking the target's mind into believing that he is someone they know, when in reality their perception is being manipulated with. Lorenzo's Geass easily exhausts him if overused or if distracted, much like Tina's, and the validity of his illusions can be ruined if an external force breaks his or his target's concentration. Lorenzo's Geass is a shade of blue similar to Stella's, and it manifests in both of his eyes, though it can predominantly be seen in his left. Eden's Geass Eden's Geass allows her to paralyze anyone that's looking at her in a several-meter radius, the exact parameters of which are unknown but large enough to cover a whole plaza. If the target had their eyes closed or actively looked away from her, the effect would not take hold - however, if they so much as had her in their peripheral vision, then the effect would take hold. Trickery can also work on a target - if they see her reflection in a window but aren't directly facing her, then the paralysis will take hold if she uses her Geass. The paralysis stops taking effect the moment Eden deactivates her Geass - holding it for an elongated period of time causes her great strain. Eden mostly uses her Geass for stealth and assassination. Like most Geass powers, Eden's Geass does not work on robotic life, due to the fact that her Geass affects the nervous system and not circuitry.Category:Geass User Category:Lore Category:Powers Category:Terminology Category:Admin References Category:Resources